


Catching Up

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute had become two, then three, then four...and now Kakashi couldn't get enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

_**Naruto Fic: Catching Up (Kakashi/Iruka, PG, 850 words)**_  
 **Title:** Catching Up  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Word Coung:** 850  
 **Summary:** One minute had become two, then three, then four...and now Kakashi couldn't get enough of them.  
 **A/N:** A bit of a follow-up to [Keeping Pace](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/135795.html) and [Treading Softly](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/138945.html), though it can be read on its own. Kakashi's POV this time. *meep*

  
  
**  
Catching Up   
**

Kakashi desperately needed a shower. He was sticky, sweaty, and he didn't smell all that fresh either. Then there was the matter of his mouth. No, never mind his mouth, it was bad enough he had to taste it, let alone think about it.

Just because Kakashi had grown used to the feel of grime throughout his life, it didn't mean he had to like it.

What he did like, however, was the fact that the early morning sun was shining through the break in the curtains and illuminating the face of the other occupant of his bed. Iruka had yet to wake up, had yet to leave. Kakashi didn't know what to make of it, but he did want to somehow take advantage of it. He pushed himself up, sitting cross-legged and naked, to get a better look at the man next to him.

Iruka was sleeping on his back, the bedcovers pushed down around his waist. Strands of his hair were lying across his mouth, fluttering with each exhaled breath. It reminded Kakashi of their first night together, the only other time Iruka had slept over, albeit unintentionally on both their parts. He'd woken up disoriented and flustered, and Kakashi hadn't been sure whether he should feel amused or insulted, as quickly as Iruka had flown out the door.

Kakashi had been surprised there had been another night, and another after that. He was still surprised, honestly.

Kakashi reached out and brushed the hair away from Iruka's mouth, traced his lips with his fingers. His breath was warm and his skin was soft. He leant down to place a kiss on those lips and-

"Not until you brush your teeth."

Well, damn.

"Now, Sensei, I sincerely doubt your morning breath is any better than mine."

"Ha!" Iruka still hadn't opened his eyes. "Except I know where your mouth has been, _Sensei_."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." Kakashi playfully flicked at one of Iruka's exposed nipples, earning himself a half-hearted punch to the arm.

"I was...distracted. And morning breath wasn't part of the equation."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Morning breath is _worse_ than–"

"The point is," Iruka interrupted, finally opening his eyes and glaring heatedly at Kakashi,"don't you dare even _think_ about it."

 _Don't even think about it._

That's what Kakashi had told himself that very first night, with Iruka at his side, walking tentatively up the steps to his apartment. He'd known better then, that it was a horrible idea to get close to this particular man, and yet he'd somehow convinced himself it wouldn't happen. Sex would happen, and _just_ sex.

The sun was shining more brightly through the window now, its rays hitting Iruka's eyes. He grimaced and covered them with his arm. Kakashi wanted to move that arm out of his way and kiss each eyelid.

Yeah. Just sex.

"What if I did."

"What if you did what?" Iruka mumbled, as if he would fall back asleep any second.

"Brushed my teeth. Could I kiss you then?"

Iruka didn't answer right away, but Kakashi noticed his body tense up ever so slightly. He wondered if that was his answer. He wondered why Iruka was still here.

Iruka moved his arm off his face and opened his eyes. He looked at Kakashi with suspicion, as if he wasn't quite sure what game he was playing. He didn't blame him. Kakashi was good at games, and much of their...relationship had been about games, the rules created early on; perhaps even as they'd been walking tentatively up the steps to his apartment.

But Iruka had his own rules as well. One of them had been broken this very morning, when he hadn't left before dawn.

Iruka didn't smile when he spoke, but his voice was warm and gentle. "Why don't you go brush them and find out?"

One minute. To properly brush one's teeth, it took one minute. That didn't include the time for travel between bed and bathroom, applying toothpaste to toothbrush, and rinsing. While he was there, he should probably take a piss too. Iruka could easily be gone in that amount of time. He could easily be gone in one minute.

Kakashi could brush his teeth and give Iruka the time to either craft a new rule or stick to the old one. Or he could stay right here and act like he didn't care either way. Or–

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare toothbrush, would you?" Iruka asked, breaking eye contact and covering his face again, as if it would hide the light blush tinting his cheeks.

Kakashi realized that Iruka's body hadn't been alone in its tension, as he felt his own shoulders relax and droop.

One minute.

So, okay, Kakashi shouldn't have thought about it, let alone done it. But one minute had become two, then three, then four...and now he couldn't get enough of them. As he pried Iruka's hand away from his eyes, pulling him out of bed and toward the bathroom - ignoring grumbling protestations all the way - he figured what he _could_ get, and easily, was an extra toothbrush.

  
 **END**   



End file.
